In general, a flux concentrating motor consists of a stator to increase torque production per volume by flux concentration, and a rotor arranged inside or outside of the stator to be rotated by electromagnetically interacting with the stator, the rotor including a rotor cores divided and arranged in the circumferential direction of the rotor and a permanent magnet (hereinafter, called a ‘magnet’) combined between the rotor cores.
For the method for combining the magnet with the rotor cores, there are a method for magnetizing the magnet and combining the magnetized magnet between the rotor cores (hereinafter, called a pre-magnetizing method) and a method for combining a non-magnetized magnet between the rotor cores and then magnetizing the magnet (hereinafter, called a ‘post magnetizing method). As for the pre-magnetizing method, while it is easy to magnetize the magnet, combining is not easy because of attraction force or repulsive force between magnets, which might cause damage to peripheral equipments. Accordingly, the post magnetizing method is usually used these days.